bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vastus Reviews
Rate this set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: It's not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By: Cheers Kazitan----- Talk Pros *Helmet looks Cool. *Return of the Green Inika body since 2006. *The Kongu Inika feet are a solid green instead of being mixed with silver. *Venom Spear looks cool. Cons *Lime Green still exists. *Body is turned around like a Vorox. *Simple Build. *I personally hate his Shoulder Connectors. Overall I will give Vastus a 8.5 out of 10. I must say I really like the set because of its pieces. Review 2 By Pros *A couple of new pieces, such as the helmet, shoulders, shouler pads, spear-piece, feet and pipe but not greatly impressive. *Has six Kraata-like snakes hidden around his body. One on his scythe, two on each shoulder pad and one creeping down his forehead. His name could be a play of the word 'vicous' or 'venom' and it seems to fit his personality. Cons *Hands: They get all mixed up and the wrong way with his spear. Even on the pictures he has one hand wrong. *The Spear: ...It sucks. The pipe gets in the way, its hard to move and every time you move it he looks like his hands are on the wrong way and it just gets annoying. *Shoulder pads: I found it hard to get the small silver spike into them and they don't even look that good. They sort of stick out oddly. *Legs: What is he? A chicken? Those legs won't last him through the winter! Seriously, he has these really thin/rubbish Hordika legs then big thick Inika feet. It just doesn't work! Point taken, he had to blend in and the legs look like twigs but they just look stupid. *Torso: Cheap. 'What? Are Lego on budget cutbacks or something?' The picture to the right is what was crudely fill up the new blue 3 pin piece. It looks rubbish! Summary In summary, Vastus is one of those bionicles where you look at the box, waiting until you get home so you can open it and build him there, but when you do, you just don't feel he was worth the journey and you just let him fall down the side of your bed. Vastus has such a strong personality going through him. He's obviously been changedby something he did in the Core War but he just doesn't seem to live up to the character he is. 4/10 Another Gali Mistika... I'd buy him last... Review 3 Bought to you by: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Why do I always have a different opinion to everyone else. Vastus is a really cool set. He was a field commander in the Core War and is now guilt ridden. He feels it is his duty to protect Tesara. Lets see how he survives our Reviews..... Design Well, I feel that They could have made Vastus a bit better. With the bottem parts of his legs he is really hard to position. he is like Kopaka Phantoka. I don't like it when Sets have two handed weapons but they did well with Vastus. Pros * Great Snake like appearance. Shoulder armor and helmet. * I love the Spear. Great Color. * Awesome Color Scheme. Cons * The Price! (Although I got him in a 50% deal) * Annoying two handed spear idea * The Snake Parts on his Shoulder fall off. Overall Overall I am giving Vastus an 8/10. He is a generally good set. Review 4 By: ---''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 16:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Pros * Good helmet design * Dark green makes nice contrast against the light green * Nice shoulder armour Cons * Too skiny * Weapon is weird Overall An everage set. 8/10